Xauld
Xauld, also known as Mammon, Prince Ludax, and The Avaricious One is the archdevil of greed and lord of Minauros, the third layer of the Nine Hells. Unlike other devils, Xauld loathes the Hells and prefers gallivanting across the many worlds of the material plane, particularly Iornu. Personality Although Xauld is generous to those who work with him and advance his plans, he is ruthless and vindictive when crossed. True to his nature, he is obsessed with extravagance and material wealth, and he enjoys indulging the greed of mortals through fiendish pacts. History Prince Ludax Xauld first came to Iornu during the Third Eon, in 6451 ABW. He was initially drawn to the world because of its cosmological isolation. It was as far away from prying eyes as possible. Assuming the role of an elven aristocrat named Prince Ludax, Xauld made hundreds of bargains with desperate mortals seeking fame, fortune, and power in exchange for their souls. Plans of World Domination After a decade of serving as Ludax, Xauld returned to the Nine Hells to deal with a political matter, but later returned to Iornu in 3816 ABW with grander ambitions; no longer content with claiming souls, he sought to control the entire world. He slowly created a network of loyal warlocks to help him fulfill these plans. His two most powerful servants at this time were the twins Aramis and Alma, who were also given immortality in exchange for their complete loyalty. Imprisoned Xauld's schemes eventually drew Iornas's attention. Lacking the power to permanently kill or contain an archdevil, the demigod reasoned with him on his own terms - by making a deal. The two beings would play a game of chess: if Xauld won, Iornas would relinquish dominion over the planet and give it to him, but if Iornas won, Xauld would be sealed within a celestial prison indefinitely. Xauld agreed to the deal, but ultimately lost the game. Bound by the magic of his own pact, he was trapped deep beneath the earth for over 4,000 years. His infernal energy slowly seeped through the land, sometimes allowing him to peer into the minds of those he corrupted. As the centuries progressed, a few cults attempted to release him, but none ever succeeded. In time, the city of Riverdrown was built above him. Reborn Into a New Age In 701 ABW, a group of adventurers found their way into his prison and released him after bargaining for the resurrection of one of their friends. As he hurtled back to the Nine Hells, Xauld was confronted with a bleak vision of Iornu's end: he saw the premature arrival of the Elderspawn and the devastation they would bring to the Multiverse if they were not stopped. Claiming to be a savior of the world, he grew determined to unite Iornu and challenge the Elderspawns' return. Allies General Dagarom: An enormous pit fiend and Xauld's right-hand man. He rules Minauros in his lord's absence. Captain Nethyrix: 'A deadly erinyes who commands Xauld's troops on Iornu. 'Aramis and Alma Dobbs: Immortal warlocks who provide Xauld with financial support and intel. For millennia, they led dozens of cults in their master's name, before entering the shipbuilding business and accumulating a large fortune.Category:Characters